Bleach Chaotic Rest
by Myko
Summary: Join in on the adventure of four unkown Soul Reapers before and after the dreaded Aizen incident.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter One - Hunger

Hundreds of years before the Aizen incident, there were many unkown events that took place. This a recollition of that time.

In the Soul Society, on the outskirts of the Rukon district, sits a young blonde male with raggedy brown clothes and a dirty face against a building. However, his blue eyes seemed to shine through that dirty look. His feet and body were no different from his face in that they were dirty as well. Though he looked dirty, his positive disposition seemed to make the filth almost disappear. Layed next to him was a wooden sword in which he carved himself.

He arose, picking up the weapon, and walked to the north where the rest of the town was. The people he passed were as dirty as he was so it wasn't as if he was the only one. Though, being covered in filth did still disturb him. As he walked through the town, he noticed the people scuraging around for water. He too felt thirsty. However, water was scarce this far back in the Rukon district of Soul Society, and what little water the town did have, was expensive.

"Get back here with my water you stinkin' punks!" shouted a man as he chased three dirty children trying to run away with a jug full of water. The blonde let the kids pass and slammed his wooden sword's hilt into the man's stomach.

"Leave 'em alone," he said. He then followed up by giving the man a round house kick and running off in the direction of the kids.

"I'll get you kids!" the man yelled as he shook his fist at them. The children ran back to a run down house and put down the jug of water.

"Thanks for your help back the Momo," said one child. This child, a male, had white, spiky hair with green eyes. He was usually the type who just loved hanging around his friends.

"I told you to call me Myko. You know I don't like being called Momo all the time," stated the blonde. The other two children laughed.

"That's just like Nakura to forget such a thing," stated another male child. This one had black hair and brown eyes. He was the only one with a darl complexion. He was the kind who never liked to get in a fight with anyone. He just enjoyed a good little prank every now and again.

"Oh come on Leo, don't tell me you think Momo is a bad name. I like it," said Nakura. Myko just sighed and shook his head while his friend Nakura put an arm around him, smiling innocently towards Leo and the female child who had yet spoken.

"I think it's an adorable name. You should be proud of it Myko," said the female. After having finally spoken, she too was smiling. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was always kind to Myko, spoke with Nakura, and bailed Leo out when he pulled a prank. The four of them were an inseperable team.

"Hey, you guys wanna go out to the riverbank a few towns up and spend the night there?" Nakura asked excitedly. He always loved going out and sleeping anywhere outside of that town. It was the worst thing in the world for him if he had to stay there.

"Naw. We been there already, " Leo pointed out.

"So what do you suggest then?" the female asked. "Going out and tricking people to give us free water again?"

"Oh shut up Kiraku. You're just mad 'cuz you can't think of a good prank to pull, " Leo mocked.

"No. She just has better things to do than fool people into doing stupid stuff. Besides, I think we should travel up to one of the border towns near the Seiratai. That way, water will be super abudundant," Myko planned. The children all lit up at the idea and nodded simultaneously. "Good," he continued, "then we set out after a quick drink."

The group each stuck their hands in the jug and cupped up some water and took a quick drink. Water was all an average soul needed to survive if they didn't have any spiritual pressure.

After the quick drink, each of them grabbed a bottle and filled it up. They would need it on the long walk up towards the border town. As each of them headed out of the building, one after the other, Myko was the last to leave the building. He stopped at the entrance way and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. A rumbling in which he never felt before.

"You ok over there Momo?" Nakura asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, " he lied. He went outside and started walking with them towards the north.

************

After a day of walking, the group had went through a couple of towns. It didn't bother anyone to see the four of them to be on there own since children ran around by themselves all the time.

"So, how much farther do you think we are from the closest border town?" Leo asked.

"Well, since we only walked for a day, I'd say we have a lot more walking to do, " Kiraku replied in a voice that seemed as if it was obvious.

Myko and Naraku laughed at their friend and decided it best to sit down a take a drinking break.

Myko felt the strange feeling in stomach again. The rumbling was harder this time, however. This time, it was loud enough for the other kids to hear.

"What was that?" asked Nakura.

"N-Nothing. It was nothing. Let's just drink up, " Myko replied hastily, his face turning slightly red. He heard the low growling again, however this time, it was Leo.

"Leo...did your stomach just growl?" asked Kiraku. After she had, the sound was heard yet another time, yet in unison from Naraku and Kiraku.

Myko's eyes went big as he realized what this sensation was. It was hunger. Hunger was a sign of having spiritual pressure though. He couldn't have any. Not at his age anyway. He decided to drink and see if it would dissapear. Instead, the drink made his hunger grow. His eyes started to get heavy and he couldn't keep them up.

"Myko? Myko are you ok?" Nakura asked worriedly. After hearing thequestion, Myko tried to answer "no", yet the words wouldn't come out and everything went black as he passed out on the ground.

"Myko! Myko! Wake up!" Kiraku shouted. "This isn't funny!"

As the children tried to wake Myko, a spiky, white haired man in a captains uniform, white jacket showing the sqaud number he's in and a black kimono underneath, showed up and looked at Myko.

"Give him this," he said, handing Leo a rice ball. Leo nodded and opened Myko's mouth placing a peice of the rice ball. Myko's body instictivly swallowed it and he awoke slowly.

"He should be fine after awhile. However, I'm going to have to ask he come with me."

"Why? We don't have to let you take him away from us," Nakura said firmly.

"Yea. You're not taking our friend away," Leo agreed.

"We need to take him to the Seiretai. He has spiritual pressure now. It'd be dangerous to leave him here," the captain said.

"Well, we don't have to listen to a kid like you ya-" Leo tried to say but was interrupted with Myko getting up slightly.

"N-Not w-without th-them. I w-won't go without th-them," he said. The captain smiled and nodded.

"Alright, take these kids to the Seiretai. It's time they become Shinigami."


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Two - Assignment

The group of children are sitting with each other in the captain's room, facing him so as to show respect. The captain of squad ten introduced himself.

"I am Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten."

"You're a captain? You're just a kid like us aren't you?" retorted Leo. Toushiro glared at him and shook his head.

"Now then, you've all noticed you're starting to get hungry right? So I guess you probably know that means you have spiritual pressure. As such, we would like to recruit you into the Thirteen Court Sqaud Gaurd. After going through the academy and learning the basics, you will be assigned a squad based on your performance. Each squad is known for something and I hope you are assigned a squad that is best suited for you. Any questions?"

Myko raised his hand slightly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well sir," he began, "if you don't mind my asking, what would it take to join your squad?" The captain laughed a bit and smiled at the boy.

"I'm honored you want to be assigned to my squad, but I cannot answer your question. If I knew what it took to get people assigned to my squad, I'd tell any and all warriors I thought worthy. Including you," he replied. Leo then raised his hand to which Toushiro nodded a "yes?" to.

"What exactly is the point of the Thirteen Court Squad Gaurd?" he asked.

Kiraku slapped Leo in the back of the hand and shouted, "How could you not know this!?"

The captain stared at them and said "It's fine. I'll answer the question. We exist for many reasons. First, we protect souls. Second, we send souls from the human world to the Soul Society. Third, purify hollows by defeating them in battle."

"Well, when do we start at the academy, sir?" asked Nakura. He was never one for politness.

"First thing tommrow morning. For now, go out and get used to being in the Seireitei." Everyone nodded conclusivly and left the room.

"Wow. Us, training to be Shinigami. It's amazing isn't it? Just a bunch of kids from the back of the Rukon district," Myko said.

"Would you stop talking like that? You sound like a grown up, Momo, " Nakura joked.

******************

That was the last day that anyone could say that those few children weren't worthy warriors. From that day on the four of them trained harder than they ever thought imaginable. When the day finally arrived for assignment, Leo was the first to go.

"I'm kind of nervous," he said to the others.

"You'll do fine. You've done great this whole time," Myko assured him. Leo nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well...here I go," he said. He turned away from his friends and looked at the large wooden door painted crimson with it's golden handles. He firmly grasped one handle in his hand, opened the door, and walked into the room.

The room was dark except for the one light at the center in which he was supposed to stand. All around him were people encased in the darkness. One voiced boomed out.

"Leo San Juan, you were a commendable warrior who fought with speed, strength, and intelligence. I, Head Captain Yamamoto, hereby assign you to Squad Eleven with Captain Hitsugaya. You are to see your captain for further details of your duties."

Leo nodded and left the room. Excitedly he jumped up into the air shouting in front of his friends.

"Guys, I'm in Captain Hitsugaya's squad!" he exclaimed.

"That's great Leo," Kiraku said.

"Yea. Now, it's my turn," Nakura said boldly as he stepped his way through the door. He too stood in the center of the room and waited for his assigment.

"Nakura Kimimoto, you were a compassionate soldier who was great with people and did a wonderful job healing. Oddly enough, you could fight as well. We were a little confused as to what we should do to assign you to a squad, then we decided it would be best to place you in Squad Two under the leadership of Soi Fon. You will be working for the Kidou Corp. and will recieve further details of your duties from your captain. You're dismissed."

He left the room and told his friends his assigned squad.

"Nice, you're gonna be a ninja," Leo joked as he made random hand signs.

"Hey cut it out. I don't wanna have to come out of there and break you two apart," Myko said. The group laughed and he went in for his assignment.

Standing in the usual spot the voice spoke again.

"Momo 'Myko' Zeika, your skills as a fighter are unmatched under this year's graduating class. It is with no doubt that you are the strongest warrior and for that reason we are placing you in Squad Eleven with Captain Zaraki. You'll be in the most powerful squad the Seireitei has. Speak with your captain for further details of your duties as a Shinigami in his squad. You're dismissed."

He walked out a little confused. The group looked at him oddly.

"Well?" started Nakura, "How did it go?"

"I'm in Squad Eleven with Captain Zaraki."

"Oh. Tough break getting the crazy guy as your captain, " Leo said sympatheticlly.

As Kiraku went into the room without saying a word, she felt worried she might end up in a terrible squad.

"Kiraku Pilame, the most amazing healer we had in the history of our academy. We hereby place you in Squad Thirteen with Captain Unohana. Please see your captain for more details on your duties. Dismissed."

Kiraku left the room dissapointed.

"They stuck me in Squad Thirteen," she complained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Myko said. He then sighed. "I guess...this is the last day we are a team. So, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yea, later," Nakura said.

"Let's swear to take time out and meet up to catch up no matter how busy we are. Deal?" Leo said, holding out his fist.

"Deal," said Myko holding his fist out.

"Deal," said Nakura bumping his fist into theirs.

"Deal," giggled Kiraku putting her fist into the pile.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or anything associated with it. I wish I did, but I don't. I do have the credit of saying I came up with the story and the characters, Myko, Nakura, Leo, and Kiraku.

-----------------------------------------------

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Three - Initiation

We find Myko putting on his black kimono and sliding his recently discovered zanpaktou into the sash. A zanpaktou is a blade based on the owner of the zanpaktou's personality. Unless the zanpaktou is released however, it looks like a mere katana.

Myko was getting ready to meet with his captain, Captain Zaraki. He heard that this was a battle crazy maniac who became captain after killing the previous captain in one blow. Knowing this made him a little concerned about what he would be doing in the squad. What horrors would he have to perform just for the amusement of his captain? Would he have to kill his own squad members?

Myko decided to ignore it and began walking down the hallway. The amount of cleanliness and wealth amazed Myko. He was used to the run-down, battered look of the Rukon hardwood floors were so clean he could see himself in it. Not to mention the sophistication of the land. His room too, he remembered during this walk, was quite exquisite. It seemed as if he wouldn't have to scurry around for water just to survive anymore.

He stopped at a big white door with the Japanese character for eleven imprinted onto it. He took and deep breathe and opened the door as he exhaled. Waiting for him were two people. One was a big man in the captain's uniform, his eyes of a golden glow, a scar going down his left eye, long black hair going down to his shoulders, and bandages that were wrapped around his body. The other was a little girl on his shoulders with pink hair and bright pink eyes. Even her cheeks were pink. The amount of pink on this girl was disturbing beyond imagination.

"So you're the student we heard about? I'm your captain. Kenpachi Zaraki," the man stated.

"And I'm Lieutenant Yachiru Kujichasu. It's nice to meet ya," the girl said.

"I'm-," Myko started.

"I don't care what your name is. All I care about is your power. Unless you're strong, I will never learn your name," Kenpachi interrupted. Myko stared at his new captain for awhile, trying to figure out if it was a joke.

"I know! Why not give him a couple of tests?" Yachiru exclaimed. The mention of the word 'test' made Myko's eyes widen at the horror that he could have been put through.

"Great idea," Kenpachi agreed. "Why don't we give him two tests? The first, to find and kill five hollows. The second will be given to you if you can survive." Myko nodded and turned around, ready to leave the room. Before he could leave, his captain stated, "Yumichika and Ikkaku will go with you to see if you really did defeat five hollows on your own." Myko nodded his head in agreement again and stepped out of the door.

"Do you think he can really do it Kenny? He is a little young," Yachiru questioned. Kenpachi remained silent, looking at the spot in which the blonde was just sitting.

Myko walked down the hallway he came from and noticed a couple of other Shinigami speaking with each other. He could only make out a few words. "Did you hear? Ikkaku and Yumichika went out to battle against Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Kira," one said.

The other said, "You mean those four new guys are gonna fight? Where do you suppose they'll do it?"

Myko walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, but where would this be happening?"

One answered, "I think it was going to happen in Captain Kuchiki's courtyard, with his permission of course. All these new guys getting such special treatment I tell ya-"His words drifted away as Myko darted towards Captain Kuchiki's courtyard.

_I should see this fight. _He thought. _Maybe I'll get to see what a real Shinigami does._

When he finally arrived to Captain Kuchiki's area, it seemed as if everyone was heading away from the courtyard. Had he already missed the match? He began walking towards the area as usual. Maybe his senior officers were still there.

He arrived upon two men sitting outside of what seemed to be Captain Kuchiki's room. His squad's number was on it so of course it seemed natural that Myko assumed it was Captain Kuchiki's room.

Of the two men placed outside, one was a bald guy with an angry expression across his face. His eyes had little red marks at the ends of them. He also didn't wear any socks with his shoes so his black uniform was different in that way. He was also having a drink of sake out of a small bottle.

The other man had black hair with colorful eyebrows that seemed to want to be on the face of one who enjoyed showing off. His uniform, however, negated that fact since he made no changes to it whatsoever.

Myko stepped towards the two men and asked, "Are either of you from the tenth squad?"

The bald one rose up and said, "Yea. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, third seat. This guy here is Yumichika-"

His words were interrupted by Myko's eagerness, "Yumichika and Ikkaku!? Great! Captain Kenpachi Zaraki gave me the assignment of defeating five hollows with you two as supervisors."

Ikkaku looked at the young blonde and made a smirk. "Sure kid," he said, "we'll join ya. Just remember, you're doin' this alone." Myko nodded and started his way out of Soul Society.

************

Nakura was excited to finally meet with his captain. He heard that the new captain for the Kidou Corp. was an amazingly skilled warrior. When he happened upon a flat chested girl with black hair and grey eyes, who looked about as old as a fourteen year-old, he was sadly disappointed.

He met with her and asked what his assignments would be like. To which she replied, "They will differ every time. Rest assured, whenever you're called upon, take the mission seriously, no matter how ridiculous."

Since she hadn't given him any real details, he decided he'd take a walk through the Soul Society. He never really thought much about it until now, but he had how stuffy the place was. There wasn't anyone to joke around with. Then, it occurred to him that he should check up on Leo. He always loved to joke around.

He then began walking in the direction of Captain Hitsugaya's section. His white hair swayed through the air as he strode in a half-hearty dash like speed. Now if he could get there quickly, they could hang out one last time before they received their first mission.

On his way there, he noticed Myko. His widened as a smile came across his face. "Momo!" he shouted. "What's up!?" He ran up to old friend and stood in front of him and his two new compatriots. The bald one looked at him oddly and asked Myko, "This a friend of yours?"

Myko laughed and nodded. "He's one of the three people I joined Central 46 with." He smiled at his old friend and shook his head slightly. "Not even a day into work yet and you're already meeting up with me again. I know was the leader of our group, but come on."

Nakura laughed and replied, "Actually, I was just about to go visit Leo. I don't have anything to do today so I thought we could hang out together. Of course, knowing the stiff Toushiro, he's probably got our ol' buddy Leo working his tail off."

Myko sighed. He didn't even show respect to call the captains by the correct name. Of course it didn't bother Nakura. He just looked at Myko and asked, "What are you doing here anyway? Leaving for a mission already?"

Myko nodded. "Yup. I have to go with Ikkaku and Yumichika here so they make sure I slay five hollows on my own."

Nakura nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "So, you two think I can just relax for awhile while my pal Momo here fights? I think not. I want to come too."

With no objections raised, he followed Myko and the others out of Soul Society and into the human world to find five hollows. Within minutes, as if qued for their entrance at the moment of their arrival, five hollows appeared. They all looked the same too. Five foot with seven tentacles and a hole where the heart should be. Plus that creepy white mask the hollows have. Luckily, they were in the forest, so none of the humans would have to get involved.

"Alright, let us see the beauty of your battling skills," Yumichika said.

"Yea, I wanna see what you got," Ikkaku agreed.

Myko unsheathed his zanpaktou and gripped it firmly in his hands. One of the hollows thrusted a tentacle forward at Myko's chest. He dodged by shifting to the left and slicing the tentacle's tip off. He charged in screaming and leaped into the air, swinging his sword downward, cutting the mask in half, and defeating the hollow.

With a smirk, Myko stated, "That's one. Four more to go."


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Bleach, so in order to save time, I don't, nor will I ever own bleach so don't assume that I do.

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Four - Comrades

Myko stood standing in the spot where he just slayed his first hollow. His blade seemed to show his own pride as the blood on the blade shimmered in the small sunlight encircling Myko through the thick forest. The other hollows roared at the sight of a fellow hollow being slain. One hollow turned tail and ran in the opposite direction of the shinigami. Myko used his shunpo, a shinigami's special speed move, to cut him off and slice his mask in half by bringing his sword through his mask from it's right to left side. The other three hollows were left standing alone.

"Kid's got skills for a new guy," Ikkaku remarked. Nakura smirked. He looked at his best friend in battle. This was the first time he's seen him in a true battle. He felt quite proud to say he was an ally to Myko.

Myko sighed and shook his head slightly. "Aren't you guys any better than this?" he asked in a bored tone. As he said those words, the three hollows stood next to each other and charged up a cero, a hollow's special energy drawn from the spiritual pressure they have, and combined thier individual blasts into one, firing it towards Myko.

"Watch out kid!" Ikkaku shouted as he dashed his way towards the blonde child. Myko's eyes went big at the power of the combined cero's. Luckily, Nakura, being in the Kidou Corp, a team of Kidou specialties and ninjas, used his shunpo to save Myko. Of course, Ikkaku called out his zanpaktou and finished the three hollows.

_So that's what realeasing your zanpaktou looks like? _he thought to himself. _I wonder what my zanpaktou would look like._

"Hey Kid, we gotta go tell Captain Zaraki. Come one," Ikkaku retorted towards Myko.

"Tell him what? I only killed two hollows," he responded. This was true. What was he to report? That he had to be saved instead of being strong enough to fight for himself? He sighed and kept his head low.

"We're telling him you killed five hollows." Myko lifted his head and looked at Ikkaku as if to ask, "Really?"

Ikkaku nodded his head to show he meant it. ----------------------------------------- A.N. Sorry this chapter is so short, need to leave room for a cliffhangar. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach – Chaotic Rest

Chapter Five – Confusion

Myko eyes lit up with delight as his new comrades had just showed him acceptance. Myko looked over to his old pal Nakura who was holding his hand out. Myko looked puzzled at this gesture. Why was he holding his hand out? Myko just threw the thought away and took his hand.

"You're on your way Momo. Even if it is a small step," Nakura stated. Myko made a small laugh and replied, "The name's Myko."

Yumichika smiled as well, ran his fingers through his hair, and said, "Ah, the beauty of friendship is greater than any beauty I could imagine."

Ikkaku just looked at his comrade and shook his head. "All right kid," he said, "we should hurry up and tell the captain you've done your duty."

********

During the excitement that was Myko's short battle, Kiraku had just met up with her pal Leo. They were walking back to the town they had originated in inside the Rukon district.

"Can you believe it?" Kiraku asked. "Years ago, when our souls were still child like, we all started out here."

Leo, the same male who used to argue with her all the time as kids, has recently become great friends with Kiraku. Mainly because as they got older and matured, they realized it was better to be friendly than angry towards each other for no apparent reason.

Leo answered with a chuckle. "Yea. I can remember when we first met. We were all running from adults, each of us for our own reasons. I was running 'cause I tricked some adults into getting into a fight with each other. Myko was running because-"

"Because he was sticking up for me after I ran from my adopted parents who used to take their anger out on me," Kiraku interrupted.

"And Nakura was running because he stole three jugs of water," Leo continued. He laughed at the thought of young Nakura running with three jugs of water.

Kiraku looked at Leo and smiled. She was glad she hadn't gotten a mission on her first day. Of course, she'd heard from Captain Unohana that they usually just do cleanup jobs, so it was lucky of her to not have anything to do on her first day.

Leo didn't have a job either since his captain, Captain Hitsugaya, decided it best not to overwork a soul he knew well. He was happy to be spending time with one of his friends. He turned his head to see Kiraku smiling at him and he felt a strange sensation. His face was begging to get warm as he blushed, and his heart began racing. He turned his head and looked out to the sky. Why was he feeling this way?

Kiraku giggled and turned and started walking towards her room back in the Seireitei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I know, another short chapter. But, it's building suspense and I introduced a romantic situation. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach.

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Six - The Challenge

Myko was returning to the Seireitei with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Nakura, when he noticed a captain he'd never seen before. Of course he had the captain's uniform, but he wore square shaped glasses and had mid-neck length brunette hair. He was only about the height of Yumichika, so he didn't seem like a scary person at all.

When he had noticed Myko was looking at him, he smiled and walked over to him, his hand held out in a gesture for friendship.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Sosuke Aizen. I'm a new captain."

Myko smiled and shook his hand. "My name's Myko. It's nice to meet you," he replied.

Of course, Nakura interjected, "His name's actually Momo Zeika! And this devilishly handsome looking man you're speaking to is none other than the great Nakura Kimimoto."

Myko glared at his annoying friend. "You know I hate that name!" he spat.

Sousuke chuckled and put his hand on Myko's head. "My boy," he began," Momo is a wonderful name. You know, it may mean peach, but that doesn't mean anything. If people ask, your name means "warrior"."

Myko smiled widely, his eyes lighting up at the idea of having a cool name. Ikkaku grabbed his lower ranked officer and dragged him towards Captain Zaraki's quarters while Myko mumbled about how cool he would be by going by Momo from now on, and Yumichika dragged behind them complaing abouy how they shouldn't leave him.

Aizen looked to Nakura and smiled. "Tell me young man," he spoke, "Do you ever envy your friend?"

Nakura turned to looked towards this new captain, but when he turned his head, the man had disappeared.

_Do I envy Momo?_ he thought. _Why would he ask that!? I'd never be jealous of someone who can't even defend himself! He then gasped at the fact he just thought cruel things about his best friend. He then began running off to his own quarters to lock himself in his room._

_When Myko, Yumichika, and Ikkaku entered the room, they immediately sat down and bowed their heads._

"_We're ready to give you our report Captain Zaraki," Yumichika started. Kenpachi, who had his back turned, staring at the Japanese symbol on the wall, stayed quite._

_Myko cleared his throat and continued for Yumichika, "I have defeated five hollows sir."_

_Kenpachi turned around and looked at the boy. His voice echoed in Myko's ears when he said," Are you sure you killed five hollows?"_

_Myko began to sweat at the worry he had been caught. Ikkaku spoke up for him saying, "We saw the whole thing. The kid's a great fighter."_

_Kenpachi then laughed. "This kid is good, I'll give him that, but do you honestly expect me to believe that this kid beat five hollows? I saw the whole thing. You had to save him."_

_Myko growled a bit and spoke out, "How about I prove you wrong by facing against you in battle!?"_

_Everyone's faces turned to Myko and had the expression of astonishment upon them. A soft giggle was heard coming from behind his captain. It was Yachiru. She stepped out in front of Kenpachi and looked at Myko saying, "You know, Kenny might kill you if he doesn't like you~."_

_Myko stood up and looked towards Captain Zaraki. His blue eyes glared into that one golden peeping out of Kenpachi's head. Then a smile came across Kenpachi's scarred face, which turned into a hysterical laugh._

"_Kid, you got yourself a match."_

_Myko smirked a bit and made the cocky reply, "My name is My- Momo Myko Zeika. I will beat you!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And yet another short chapter. I apologize for not being able to post in a while. I haven't been able to get on the internet in a while, what with life and all. Plus, I know many of you are wondering whether Momo really means peach or not, it does. Does it mean warrior?…No… . I wish it did though._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Seven - Battle

Word spread quickly amongst the soul reapers about the battle between the new soul reaper, Myko, and the new captain, Kenpachi. Soul reapers from every district gathered to watch the match. The match was being held in a training facility Kenpachi had setup to hold tournaments of his men in his boredom.

It wasn't a very fancy room. Hardwood floors and a barren wall was all the room was composed of, at the time. Currently, the floors were shining and showing the reflection of the soul reapers gathering around the two about to duel.

"Tell ya what Momo," Kenpachi spat. "I'll let you have the first cut. Anywhere you like." The captain raised his arms to show he would not resist.

"Fine. Don't blame me if you die," Myko retorted. He ran full force at his captain, zanpaktou aimed at his stomach. He thrust the blade forward and it slammed into Kenpachi's body. Myko stood there, shaking furiously. His captain looked down at him.

"Is that all you got? Now it's my turn!" He shouted as he slammed his blade downward. Myko rolled off to his left and stood up, staring at his opponent. Kenpachi charged in, slicing his blade at the young blonde. Myko quickly blocked most of his blows, but many made contact on his skin. Myko jumped away from his opponent, breathing heavily. He looked at the blood that had managed to escape his body.

"Aww," Yachiru whined, " I thought this might be a little more fun for Kenny. Too bad." Kenpachi drooped his sword a bit, looked at his opponent, and asked," What's the matter? I thought you'd be way better than this. You're pathetic. You can't even put up a fight anymore can you?"

With that, Myko started shouting as he ran towards Kenpachi. He flipped his blade so the back was facing his enemy, reared his arm back so that the front was showing again, and sliced his chest, allowing blood to gush out. Kenpachi noticed this with a look of excitement. Not to lose the momentum, Myko quickly reversed the blade back to its regular position, and swung it at his captain's chest again. When blood shot out again, Kenpachi raised his hand.

"Alright Kid, you got two cuts on me. That's more than I can say for anyone else who fought me without calling out their zanpaktou."

Myko looked around at the other's faces. They were aw stricken as their mouths were agap and their eyes widened. Then, he asked his captain, "So…I won?" A smile appeared on his face as he asked this question. This was the happiest moment of his days as a shinigami.

Suddenly, Myko was bleeding and his sight was failing him. Kenpachi had appeared behind him, his blade red with fresh blood. "Not quite Kid. Good try though," he said. With that, Myko fainted on the floor and his blood spilled on top of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea yea, I know, yet another short chapter. I'd prefer not to get to serious just to find out no one is enjoying this. Anyway, please read and review. More chapters should be up soon. Longer ones I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Eight - The Captain's Feelings

"How is he?" Kiraku asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just lost some blood. He should be back on his feet in a day or so," Naraku answered. There was a sigh followed by these words.

Footsteps could be heard as Leo had entered the room. He looked around to see Myko lying in bed with Kiraku and Nakura surrounding him in a painted light blue room with a sunny window. A flower had been placed on a table next to the bed.

"How's he doin'?" he asked.

Myko groaned as he blinked his eyes a bit. Leo chuckled, "Oh, that's how he's doin'."

Myko stood upright and put his hand over his stomach, where he felt many bandages were placed. Nakura held his arms out saying, "You shouldn't get up yet. You're wound will open up again."

He sighed and lied back down. He looked at his friends and wondered what they were doing there. _How'd I get here?_ he thought. _Wasn't I just having a match with the captain? Did I lose after all…?_

Leo squated down next to him and spoke. "You got cut up pretty good. I thought you were supposed to be the strongest of the group. Then again, you were fighting against your crazy captain."

Tiny little footsteps could be heard along with a loud and continuous squeal. "Blondey~~!" Yachiru burst into the room, smiling as usual. Kenpachi followed behind her. His friends looked at him with wide eyes. Nakura and Kiraku stood up while Leo just turned his head back towards Myko. Nakura spoke, quite angrily, "What the hell do you want?"

Kenpachi responded, "Watch it Kid or I'll cut you up too. I only cam 'cuz Yachiru here wanted to check up on him. I say he's no good to me if he can't get up and fight soon."

"Oh come on Kenny," Yachiru said, "We should be more supportive! " She ran next to Leo and stood beside him. She closed her eyes and smiled at him. "How you doin' Blondey?"

Myko looked at the girl oddly. He answered, "I'll be fine. Just gimme a sec." He tried to sit up again.

"Myko, don't get up for these guys. Just lie down and rest," Leo said. His head was kept down with his hair in his face. "You need to get better."

Myko winced and closed his eyes as he turned his body so he could sit on the bed. "I'm fine Leo, really. See? I'm ok no-"

"No Myko! Lie back down so Nakura can help heal you and you can get better!"

All eyes were on Leo now as he was never one to be serious. His joking attitude was gone and now a more serious Leo was in the room.

Kenpachi just cracked a smirk. "So, these are the three buddies of yours that I heard you graduated with. Ha! No wonder you needed help."

Yachiru just giggled. "Kenny, you're always like that aren't you? Hehe."

Nakura's fist clenched. "Don't…mock…Momo!"

Kiraku looked back and forth between her two friends. She had never seen the two of them like this before. Leo stood up and turned to Kenpachi. "You mock him," he started, "you'll have to deal with us." Yachiru turned her head back to Myko and stayed quiet. Kenpachi just turned away to the door's exit.

"You've got some good friends here Kid. Too bad you're still weak. Come on Yachiru." Yachiru used shunpo to hang onto him by his neck, and they walked out of the room.

Myko groaned a bit from trying to sit up earlier. The group turned back to him. Myko spoke, "Wh-Why did you guys stick up for me in front of him? You know he's th-the crazy, fight loving captain you were all scared of."

Leo laughed, "Because Myko, I'm gonna be the one to beat you." He smiled at his injured friend. "Not if I do first!" Nakura interjected. He too smiled at his pal. Myko smiled back at the both of them. He felt overwhelmed with joy over his friends' compassion, even if it was a little different of a way to express it.

Kiraku sighed. "Is that all you boys ever think about? Fighting? Honestly, I don't how I ever survived a day with the three of you. One of you always getting in trouble, the other getting beaten up, and the other always backing the other two up when they get into trouble." The guys laughed together. It'd been awhile since they'd heard Kiraku's usual nagging.

"Alright," Nakura started, "Let's give Myko some time to rest." They agreed and left the room. Myko sighed and tried to go to sleep.

**************

Nakura was heading back to his quarters for some food, when a familiar voice spoke out. "Interesting choice of words you took with Captain Zaraki." Nakura turned his head to see Captain Aizen standing in front of the pond. Noticing the pond, he'd remebered he was going the Captain Kuchiki's sector to get to his own. The pond and the seren garden was the biggest give away.

"Oh, hello Captain Aizen. So, you heard what I said huh?" Nakura answered. Aizen began walking towards him. "Yes, I did. You really like your friend Myko. But of course, I'm certain you've been thinking about the question I asked you the last time we met, haven't you?"

Nakura remembered the question well. _Am I jealous of Momo?_ "Yea, I thought about it. My answer is no. I have no reason to be jealous of someone I can defeat in battle."

Aizen smiled and walked past him. "Are you certain of that? Have you ever fought him before?" When Nakura turned to answer him, he had disappeared. _What's that guy's problem? Why would I need to fight Momo to prove I'm better!? I know I'm better! Nakura stormed off to his quarters quite angry._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Still not long enough for you? Sorry. Just not inspired. However, the story is all in my head. So, when I start writing again…XD You get to read! 'Till then._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…._ I mean it. I don't. I never will. Stop asking me!**

**Bleach - Chaotic Rest**

**Chapter Nine - Friend or Foe**

**A single day has passed since the group met with Myko in his hospital bed. By now, Myko was able to walk around, so he says. He felt that the single day he took off from fighting, was a day too long. It didn't help that his captain kept saying things like, "Hurry up and get better already!" or "Stop lying in bed all day." **

**Kiraku spent her day trying to fit in with her squad. She didn't like fighting that much so it was ok that she wasn't in a strong squad. She did hate having to do all the chores she did back in the Rukon district for the entire Seireitei. "Why do I have to do stuff people should be able to do on their own anyway?" she'd say.**

**Leo and Nakura however, didn't have such a pleasant time that day. After Aizen's little conversation with Nakura, he spoke with Leo about what the captain had spoken with him. Leo started questioning his friendship as well. Nakura and Leo always thought of Myko as a best friend. But now, a man who didn't even know the three of them, is questioning their friendship? Making them doubt? How is this possible?**

"**Um…guys?" Nakura and Leo turned to see Kiraku peeping into Leo's room. Leo and his captain, Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou, didn't mind people coming into the room whenever they pleased. It was to be expected, seeing as how he was friends with so many people from different squads.**

"**Hey Kiraku, how are you?" Nakura asked with a fake smile. He didn't want to let her see him in anger and confusion about his situation with Aizen.**

"**Myko's feeling better. He started walking around. He's just mad 'cuz he's too weak to fight."**

**Leo sighed and so did Nakura. Leo stood from his spot and walked her out of the room telling her it's time she relaxes. Nakura stood up as well and acted as if he was following her out the door, but he leaned over to Leo and whispered, "We're ending this tonight. We're gonna confront Aizen 7:00 P.M. Just make sure no one," he said glancing at Kiraku, "is there to see us." Leo nodded and pushed the two of them out of his room.**

**Without even turning to Kiraku, Nakura stormed off to his own room, and waited.**

*********************

**A white haired man, eyes closed, wearing a captains uniform and being the height of Aizen, stood against the wall. " 'Ey, this is some pretty crafty stuff you're doing. Why work so hard to hollowfy some kids? You see some power in them or something'?"**

**Aizen just smirked and walked off. The white haired man followed as if nothing was wrong.**

***********************

**Leo was sitting in his room alone after his conversation, and decided to get some training in. But before he could stand, a black man with dreadlocks and a captain's uniform walked in. "I am Captain Kaname Tousen. Your captain, Captain Hitsugaya, assigned you to go on a mission with me and a shinigami of your choice, so long as this person is below Vice-Captain rank."**

**Leo blinked rapidly at the man who had just barged in. "Um…what is this assignment again?"**

**Tousen replied, "To investigate the disappearance of souls in the world of the living. Now tell me, who is it you'd like to bring with you?"**

**Leo thought about it for a moment. **_**I could bring Kiraku….but she would be much help if we had to fight. Hmm…Myko's still in recovery I guess, even if he says he's not. So I'll take Nakura then.**_

"**I'd like to take Nakura with me," he answered.**

"**Fine. Go get this "Nakura" and meet me back here."**

**Leo nodded and darted off.**

**********************

**Kiraku went to Myko's quarters to see how he was doing. Of course, she finds him outside, swing his zanpaktou.**

"**Shouldn't you be resting?" she joked.**

**Myko continued swinging his blade and answered, "Shouldn't you be cleaning the allies or something?" His sweat flew off of his body as he swung his sword about. His injury was wrapped up and it seemed that anytime he'd move, he'd feel pain.**

**Kiraku walked over to her friend and put her hands on his arms. He turned and looked in her eyes. She looked saddened and said, "Please stop. You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Myko stared at her, trying to find something to tell her. He just kept looking at her, with now words coming to his mind. He'd never noticed how beautiful she was.**

**Kiraku blinked and turned her head away to wipe her tears. Myko put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Alright, I'll take it easy from now on. Relax. Besides, one day, I'll be so strong, no one will be able to stand in my way." He smiled at her to show his health. She smiled back, nodded, and walked back to her squad's sector.**

**Leo, standing behind a pillar, saw the whole thing. His mouth with wide open as he watched the events unfold. He'd come to the area to see if Nakura was visiting Myko, but instead found Myko and Kiraku having a moment. **_**Is it possible she likes…him!? But…I'd just started to think…to feel…**_

_**He ran towards Nakura's sector, his eyes watering from the tears trying to escape.**_

_*********************_

_**Later, after Leo had found Nakura and reported to Tousen, the captain had begun to give details about the mission at hand. "We are to find out why souls in the human world are disappearing. In order to discover such a difficult truth, we'll need to stay out of sight, and watch a soul. This way, we can see what's making the souls disappear." The two children nodded. The three of them walked out of his room, opended a sekei gate (a portal connecting the world of the living to the Seireitei), and went to the human world.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author - Wow. Does Leo like Kiraku?**_

_**Leo - No**_

_**Author - Is Aizen interested in Kiraku and Myko?**_

_**Aizen - No.**_

_**Author - Will the white haired guy ever open his eyes?**_

_**White Haired Guy - No.**_

_**Author - Read the next chapter to find out.**_

_**All - We said no!**_

_**Author - Read and Review please. ^-^**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach - Chaotic Rest

Chapter Ten - The Mission

It wasn't long before the three of them found a soul. They were in a small village. The buildings looking as they did back in the Rukongai district, but the people were all smiling and happy. It seemed as if they were happy with their contemporary lifestyle. Because of this, the soul they found was attached to his home.

His soul chain was wrapped around the building that the group assumed to be the area in which he used to live. He was screaming and moaning, "I don't want to leave! Don't take me away from my home!" The two children were baffled with the soul. They'd hate having to leave a place as wonderful as this too.

Nakura laughed and decided to sit down, preparing for a long wait. He turned and looked at the captain to which he was assigned to work with. "So Captain Tousen, should we expect to see something soon? Maybe a different soul would do better.," Nakura stated.

Tousen, his blinded eyes concentrated on the soul, replied, "No. We are to continue watching this soul. Soon, it will turn into a hollow. This is how hollows are born, remember? There is no point in leaving if we know where to find one. Besides, we may also find him to be a good enough example as to what we are looking for here in the human world."

He sighed and the three of them sat where they were and watched the soul as it screamed in pain.

*****************

Back in the Soul Society, Myko and Kiraku were taking a stroll towards Captain Hitsugaya's quarters. Myko, feeling much better, felt he'd have a conversation with his favorite captain. Kiraku thought it'd be best to follow him.

Captain Hitsugaya saw the two of them walking together towards his room and decided to stop them. "Well hello there. How are you two today?"

The two turned and saw him standing there, smiling at them. Their faces shined as they ran over and hugged him.

"Captain, Captain, look, Myko's all better now!" Kiraku shouted in his ear.

Myko let go of him and stood straight up and smiled. "Yup, just look at me. I feel like I could take on five hollows and then some."

"Don't get overconfident. That's what got you hurt in the first place," Kiraku scolded. He sighed and looked at the ground.

Hitsugaya laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. Captain Zaraki is a powerful captain. In fact, the name Zaraki is given to those who are the most powerful in a their clan. You should feel honored that he didn't kill you."

Myko looked at his captain and smiled.

"However," he continued, "Kiraku is right. You should be careful. The fact you're living doesn't mean you go recklessly running into danger. Think about what you're doing next time, alright?"

Myko nodded and smiled. A woman's laugh could be heard as well. The three of them turned to see who made the laugh. They saw a big breasted woman with red hair laughing, her open kimono showing her breasts bouncing.

"So cute Captain, helping out the little kids," the woman said.

"Shut up. Listen kids, today is the last day you're going to be able to take it so easy. Tomorrow, Kiraku will begin cleaning the entire Seireitei, and Myko will have to learn to fight better. It's not going to be easy. Come on Matsumoto." He walked off with the woman following. The two kids sighed and waited for the return of their friends.

******************

Back with Nakura and Leo, the three of them were still watching the soul. Leo had fallen asleep, Nakura was playing with a caterpillar, and Tousen was concentrating on the mission at hand. He sighed and said, "Will you two stop goofing around and pay attention."

The two of them slowly awoke from their dazed state and sat straight up again. "Man," Leo said, "this is too boring to stay awake. Can't we get assigned a better mission? Besides, why would we need a captain on a mission this simple?"

The soul shouted and roared as the hole finally opened completely. He screamed in agony as his body was being covered in an odd, white spiritual pressure covered him.

"Well, you wanted action," Tousen replied.

"What's happening!? Is-is he turning into a hollow!?" Nakura asked.

Tousen remained silent. He jumped up and killed the hollow in a single swing. With his back turned, blade still unsheathed, he said, "Why not ask Leo?"

Nakura turned to look at Leo. Leo had his face turned away.

"Kaname, that's enough. I'll take over from here."

Nakura turned to see Aizen and a white haired man standing next to each other.

"You! You're the guy who's been getting on my nerves…" He growled. He unsheathed his sword and charged at the captain.

Tousen stopped him in an instant, "Stop and think about what you're doing. Attacking another Soul Reaper?"

He jumped back, spat, and sheathed his blade. Aizen walked up to the boy and said, "It's fine. As for your friend Leo, seeing as how Tousen let too much information out, is a hollow."

Nakura grew angrier, "That's a lie! We've known each other since the day we came to the Soul Society! Come on Leo, tell 'em!"

Leo clenched his fist and turned back to Aizen. He walked to his side and said, "You're right. I wasn't always a hollow. But…I met Aizen…he told me he could give me power. So, I let him. I am the only hollow that doesn't have a mask."

"And it's all because this little psycho chose to be a hollow. Isn't that something!?" The white haired man laughed.

"Enough Gin. Now then, Nakura, being a hollow isn't a bad thing. I've trained Leo beyond that of any Soul Reaper and he can completely control his hollow form. You can join your friend. What do you say?"

Nakura was silent. He had always been taught that hollows were evil and it was his duty as a Soul Reaper to defeat any and all hollows. Now that his best friend was a hollow, he had no idea what to think.

"Come on, let's go." Aizen said, Tousen, Gin, and turning with him.

"Wait! I'll….do it. I'll be a hollow."

"Excellent. Follow us," he said. A giant black hole tore open in front of him making an evil sound. The five of them walked through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh wow, what a turn of events! Leo's a hollow and Nakura's gonna be on too!? What could possibly happen next!? R+R!!!!!!!! ^-^


End file.
